kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francisca
|ability = None |category = Boss |jap_name = フラン・キッス |jap_meaning = Fran-Kiss |ability = Ice }} Frozen General Francisca is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the first of the three Jambastion mages, which are likely under the command of the game's main antagonist. In the Japanese script, Francisca speaks with a feminine and refined speech pattern. So far, she has been shown to speak more directly and forcefully in English. Physical Appearance Francisca has disembodied hands and long, blue hair parted to her right. She has a noticeably paler skin tone compared to the other mages. She has no nose, and her eyes more resemble Kirby's as opposed to being one color, but still maintaining eyelashes. She wears a dark purple beret with a bat-like symbol in front, which the game's main antagonist also features on their hood. Francisca is part of a group called the Jambastion mages, which are under the command of the game's main antagonist. In the Japanese script, Francisca speaks with a feminine and refined speech pattern. She has been shown to speak more directly and forcefully in English. Battle Francisca is the boss of Longview Corridor. She mostly attacks using a labrys with a snowflake design; she can swing it normally, or she can enlarge the head and throw it like a disk using magic to capture Kirby and co. by freezing them. She then turns it back into a labrys and flings Kirby and co. at the wall and floor. She can create and fire icicles that can freeze the ground. She also has a soda gun that she shakes before expelling a strong soda current that bounces on the ceiling and floor. If anyone has an ability with an electric-type move, they can attack the soda beam with it. Electricity will then flow through the soda beam and electrocute Francisca, leaving her stunned. Later in the game, she is fought again on Blizzno Moon. Her attack pattern is somewhat different, however, her soda beam and icicle attacks were changed quite a bit. It takes a little less to charge up her Soda Beam, and she now moves it around by closing it in or moving out. For her icicle attack, the icicles, once fired, now do a loop and head in the opposite direction. She can now get her labrys in the ground and drag it across the arena, then doing an upward slash afterwards. When she drags her labrys, it leaves behind a trail of ice that freezes anyone on contact Story After Kirby has defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastation on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, confronting Francisca first, where it is revealed that they gather dark hearts for some evil purpose. Later on in the game, Kirby encounters Francisca on an icy planet where, furious at herself for losing to him before, Francisca fights him again. Near the end of the game, Kirby approaches their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Kirby and friends approach Hyness, who faces Kirby by himself. When Kirby knocks off his hood, however, Hyness goes crazy, and hypnotizes Francisca and her two sisters, using them as living weapons to fight Kirby. After Kirby defeats him, Francisca is thrown into the heart of Void Termina by Hyness, along with her sisters Zan Partizan and Flamberge, all three of them still hypnotized. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friend enter its body to rip out the core. During so, the find Francisca along with Hyness, Zan, and Flamberge, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A "francisca" is a type of throwing axe that was used in the Early Middle Ages. Since Francisca wields an axe as a weapon, her name may have been derived from it. The translation of her Japanese name is Fran-Kiss; the prefix "Fran" is also present in Flamberge's translated name, Fran-Rouge ("Rouge" means "red" in French), and likely will be a part of each Jambastion Mages' name. Music Trivia *Interestingly, Francisca has been prominently featured as an avatar on the Japanese Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account for posts relating to Kirby Star Allies (much like Susie before her). **To add to this as shown in a post on the Twitter,Japanese Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter Image. Susie and her parallel counterpart appear to be jealous of Francisca. *The water gun Francisca uses in her fight resembles a soda bottle. She shakes it up before attacking, resulting in the burst of ice water she then attacks Kirby and co. with. **This mimics how, in real life, shaking up a soda bottle can cause bubbles of carbon dioxide to form inside the bottle. When opened, the pressure inside drops quickly and the volume of the bubbles increase instantly, causing the soda to burst out. *Unlike Whispy Woods and King Dedede, when any of the Jambastion mages are defeated, instead of the Jamba Heart floating away, they grab it and take it with them. *Francisca is weak to Fire and Electric attacks. Electric attacks can paralyze her, giving the player time to attack. The three Jambastion mages are clones of each other, similar to Susie and Haltmann, sharing many assets among themselves. Videos Gallery KSA Francisca JP.jpg Francisca Star Allies.png|Boss splash screen Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca attacks K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (124).jpg K25T_Francisca.png KSA The Three generals Artwork.png|Francisca and the other Jambastion Mages DVpGvMbVwAUK9As.jpg DVj9G9KVAAAWerW.jpg DVpGtFBUQAAuDVl.jpg DVPWwACUMAAkV05.jpg DVFDlASU0AE-1SC.jpg DVFDl-jV4AAszt7.jpg DVFDm6iU8AEwVsM.jpg DURjqyUVQAAG_5X.jpg DUWtRPrV4AAD3-H.jpg DUHQgMVVAAA1kiS.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bosses Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies